Hello
by arbitrarygirl
Summary: What can happen between a divorcee and a blind man in 90 days? Fluffy oneshot. All human.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, yada yada

AN: very little editing done

* * *

**HELLO**

**Day 1**

Rosalie fidgeted with her fingers as she walked. She didn't know what to do with them. _What had she done with them before, _she thought over and over. Her fingers were heavy even though she knew that they should have been lighter, especially her left index finger – that one she knew was definitely lighter. And she didn't know what to do with her hands as she stood still in line. She tried to hide them in pockets and in the crooks of her elbows, but she felt like everyone was staring, waiting for her to show off her naked finger.

It wasn't that she was embarrassed or sad - just different. Happy was a too joyful word to describe her mood. Relieved. Content. Free.

"Hi, can I get-" she started.

"Hey I'm Mike," the familiar guy behind the coffee counter smiled at her.

Rosalie nodded, obviously glancing at his name tag before continuing with her order. "A tall decaf-"

"Are you new to this area? I could definitely give you the tour. I know all the best places – not that I'm trying lure you or – I'm a nice guy, really I am," Mike sputtered.

"No, I've been coming here everyday for two weeks. I live here," she shook her head.

"That's not possible. I've never seen you before because I would have definitely remembered you," he smiled again, his eyes taking too much in as Rose bit her lip realizing her missing finger weight had a magical and wonderful purpose – invisibility.

"Tall decaf cappuccino with skim milk," a deep voice startled her.

"That's not your order," Mike frowned to the guy behind her.

"It's hers. You're gonna have a riot if you don't hurry up. The Clickers need their taste or they're gonna start sucking juice outta the chairs," the deep voice sounded again.

"What?" Mike scrunched his face.

"Please-" Rosalie opened her mouth.

"Tall decaf cappuccino with skim milk," the man repeated with an edge to his voice.

"Okay okay, four fifty," Mike shrunk away with her money.

"Thanks, how'd-" Rosalie stopped as she turned to look at the helpful man behind her. She held in a mocking laugh, shaking her head at him. Tall, broad shouldered, well muscled man wearing dark sunglasses with a big head full of curly brown hair. She was surprised that he was the average frat boy, but it did explain the rudeness.

"What was that?" he tilted an ear her way.

"Nothing, just thanks," she waved impassively.

"You're welcome," he smiled a toothy grin.

"Cappuccino," Mike murmured, and Rosalie grabbed her drink before disappearing towards the exit.

…

**Day2**

Rosalie sat starring at her newspaper, circling possible options for her new apartment. She'd been staying with a girlfriend, but she was more than ready to be on her own. The only problem was finding a decent place that she could afford.

As she circled an address, the chair across from her screeched against the floor causing her to flinch and her red pen to fly off the paper. She gave a glare to the frat boy from yesterday sitting across from her. She glanced around the room at empty tables before turning back to him. He was wearing the same stupid sunglasses and was reading a book that she couldn't read the cover. She waited for him to speak or acknowledge her, but he continued to read his book.

"So…" she started, feeling compelled to talk to him. "Why are you sitting here?"

He smiled down at his book before looking up at her. "This is my favorite thing."

"Sitting in a coffee shop is your favorite thing to do?" she questioned him.

"Yeah so, what's yours?"

"I don't know… hanging out with a friend or talking to my mom on the phone…"

"Yeah those are great, but this is my favorite thing to do _alone_ – by myself – when I can't be disturbed. Food, the smells of coffee, and a good book with little distractions," he said exaggerating with his hands. "What do you like to do by yourself?"

"I like going to the movies."

"By yourself?" he frowned.

"Yeah it's kinda weird, but I like going and sitting in the middle of the room and just… forgetting myself. I don't have to worry about my problems and I don't have someone yammering in my ear half the movie," she explained.

"Good answer," he nodded taking a sip of his coffee. "So what are _you_ doing here?"

"Drinking my coffee," she said slowly as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Didn't mean to offend you," he laughed. "It's just you don't stay and hang around. You're an on-the-go type of person."

"Oh… I'm looking for a new apartment…" she sighed, frustrated with her attempt.

"Hmm," he hummed with a mouthful of coffee. "My sister and her boyfriend are in real estate together. She'll help you – no charge." He pulled out a pen and scribbled out her number on his napkin.

"Oh no, I couldn't-"

"Oh you can, and to get rid of her all you have to do is start humming the Mission Impossible theme song or mention you love Tom Cruise – she hates it," he shook his head with a toothy smile.

"Why do I-"

"I'm really sorry, excuse me, I'm so sorry. I have to take this. It's a business call - sorry," he frowned standing up with his cell phone ringing.

As he moved to the wall for privacy, Rosalie grabbed his napkin, scribbled her own _sorry,_ and left the coffee shop with a new smile on her face.

…

**Day 7**

Rosalie grimaced as walked down the sidewalk, missing the weight on her finger. It had only been a week, but several guys had looked at her funny or had attempted to flirt with her. It wasn't that she was wearing a new outfit or had fixed her hair differently. She had even seen most of these men before – whenever she visited her friend, she'd recognized some of the same faces. The same thing had happened with Mike the coffee guy. She ordered the exact same drink every morning and every morning he'd make it for her. The day she took off her wedding ring, everyone then started to notice her.

Fortunately Mike wasn't working today as a younger girl took her order. Rosalie turned to leave with her coffee but stopped when she saw the frat boy sitting at the same table as last week. Deciding she had time, she sat down across from him.

"Your sister is amazing."

"Please don't tell her that," he shook his head, closing his book.

"She is though! She found me the most perfect place ever and it's nearby and it's small and affordable and just perfect."

"Great, how'd you get rid of her?"

"I didn't. She's kinda awesome, and it only got a little awkward when she found out that I didn't know that your name is Emmett…"

"Oh I'm Emmett – Emmett Cullen," he stuck out his hand.

"Rosalie Hale," she smiled taking his hand.

"Rosalie… I've never met a girl named Rosalie before."

"Well how many girls have you met?" Rosalie found herself starting to flirt with him. She gave her head a little shake and told herself to stop.

"Well… I've had my share of girlfriends. The ladies dig blind guys, but I also volunteer at the academy."

Rosalie blinked at him, making sure she had heard him correctly. _He wasn't _… It would explain the dark sunglasses and why he kind of ignored her… She waved her hand in front of his face as he continued to stare back at her.

"Rosalie?" Emmett tilted his head as if he was listening for her.

"I… I didn't know you were blind," she admitted bashfully.

"You… what?"

"You're really blind?"

"Uh yes," he gave a hardy laugh. "Why do you think I'm wearing the sunglasses and reading brail?" He flipped open his book revealing pages of white bumps.

"But you don't have a white stick…?"

"Laser cane," he held out his wrist displaying an odd device that looked like a chunky bracelet.

"I thought you were some fraternity guy trying to hit on me. It's been happening all week, and it's because I took off my ring, and suddenly somewhere on me it's written that I'm single and desperate… Of which neither is true," Rosalie breathed finishing her rant.

"Wow you're really self-absorbed," Emmett shook his head as she gaped.

"Self-absorbed? I am NOT self-absorbed. I have been the least self-absorbed person the last three years of my life so… No you don't get to judge me after knowing me for one minute," she huffed.

"Good for you… do you feel better or do you want to talk about it some more?" he asked nicely.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. It just seemed like you needed to blow off some steam – let some of that pent up anger out…"

Rosalie sat there quietly deciding how she should react. Angry – maybe. Confused – yes. Thankful – definitely.

"Thanks Emmett…"

…

**Day 19**

"Hey Beth, how are you on this fantastic morning?" Mike the coffee guy greeted Rosalie.

"Errr… fantastic," she muttered, choosing not to correct him. She gave a fake smile as Mike glanced back at her, making her order.

"Hey… Beth," a deep voice murmured behind her.

She sighed annoyed and turned around to find Emmett smirking at her. "Emmett… what did you do?"

"A favor… for you," he answered hesitantly like she had.

"Why…?"

"Because a certain someone wanted to know your name and number, but it seems that I must have mistaken whom he was referring to…"

"That's just mean, Emmett," she scolded him. "You gave him a fake name and number for me?"

"How are you gonna turn this on me?" he laughed. "Mike is a creepy dude trying to pick up nice girls. A creepy dude asks for your name, and I gave him a fake name. No man deserves to know your name if he can't even ask you himself…. And I didn't give him a fake number. I don't even know your number so there's a one in nine million chance that I could actually give him your real number, and we don't want that to happen, do we?"

Rosalie tried her best not to smile at him but gave up remembering that he couldn't see it.

"Do we?" he repeated the words, asking this time.

"No we don't. Thank you…. You know you never asked for my name?"

"Guess I don't deserve you, do I?"

Rosalie expected to see a large grin on his face, but she frowned as he smiled tightly with his head turned. She moved to their usual table but stopped short when she noticed Emmett wasn't following her.

"You're not staying?"

"I'd love to sit and listen to the Clickers with you, but I got a business thing…"

"Clickers?" she questioned.

"Clickers – everyone in here. People on their laptops and women and their heels…Clicking and tapping without a care in the world."

"All that noise – it doesn't bother you?"

"No it's oddly soothing. Kinda like the ocean, I guess… see you tomorrow?" he joked.

"Yeah see ya," she nodded before following him out the door, carefully observing her clicks.

…

**Day 21**

Rosalie walked with a skip in her step. She had a good feeling about today when she woke up, and she was excited to see what it would bring her. She inhaled the delicious scent of coffee as the door to the coffee shop opened, but her smile faded when she spotted him. Emmett held his sunglasses with his fingers as he rested his face in his hands. After she'd gotten her coffee, she stood by his table noticing that he'd had earphones on and watched as he continued to sit in the same position.

She sighed, sitting down across from him. Emmett reacted by sliding his glasses on and pulling out his earbuds.

"How'd you know I was sitting here?" Rose questioned as he smiled at her.

"Vibrations of the table and chair."

"Oh…"

"Oh? You okay?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Me? Nothing's wrong. Actually I was in a very chipper mood. What's wrong with you?"

"I… just broke up with my girlfriend…" he answered glumly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah not really, I'm just a little depressed. We'd only been dating for a couple of months…"

"Oh… was she…"

"What?" he leaned over, eager to hear her question.

"Nothing."

"No, what is it?"

"It's kinda offensive…"

"I am rubber, you are glue," he laughed as she resisted rolling her eyes.

"I was just wondering if she – your girlfriend – if she was…um…"

"Pretty? Tall? Blue? Sad? Nice?" he guessed.

"Blind?" she said timidly. Emmett was quiet for a long pause before bursting with heavy laughter.

"W-w-what?" he choked.

"I guess that's a no," she pouted.

"Sorry – that's not… what I was expecting you to ask," he spoke between chuckles. "But no she wasn't blind… but I have dated a few blind chicks though."

"Is there a difference?"

"No, she still talks and has boobs," he answered bluntly.

"I meant with the relationship…"

"Not really… it was a little difficult getting around sometimes."

"And the sex?"

"Good. Different."

"How?" Rosalie leaned over the table, curious.

"Both people have heightened senses so just touching and tasting is so intense – it makes up for any fumbling… also there's no pressure on me. I don't necessarily feel like I have to prove something…"

"Hmm," she nodded thinking over his answer.

"Haven't you ever been blindfolded?"

"No, but I've done it in the dark…"

"Not the same. At least being in the dark you can sorta see or you imagine you see things, but being blind – there's nothing."

"So you haven't always been blind?"

"No, brain damage – got hit in the head with a rock when I was five. I remember I just had learned to ride my bike…"

"You were five?"

"Yep," Emmett sighed, not in the mood for being pitied.

"I didn't learn to ride a bike until I was twelve…"

Emmett bit the inside of cheek trying not to laugh, but he also wanted to cry because Rosalie wasn't a normal woman. She didn't always see him as the blind guy that needed consoling. Most of the time to her, he was just a regular guy.

…

**Day 47**

"Guess what I did yesterday?" Rosalie asked in sing-song voice.

"Got laid?" Emmett grinned at the sound of her voice.

"Better."

"Won the lottery?"

"Better."

"Had an orgasm?"

"Almost… I signed the papers! So say goodbye to Rosalie King and say hello to Rosalie Hale," she slapped her hand on the table, bouncing on her seat.

"Ahh, but I never really got to meet her…" he pouted teasingly.

"Don't worry, you wouldn't have liked her. She was boring and had no idea what she wanted."

"Oh so Rosalie Hale does?"

"Well the new one, yes. The old one decided to marry her high school boyfriend two weeks after graduation and had a horrible marriage that lasted six years…"

"It wasn't all bad, was it? There had to be some good years in there… somewhere?"

"No," Rosalie bowed her head, remembering her past. "The first year was sugarcoated with honeymoon phase stuff and then I got pregnant…"

Emmett's head snapped up and a sinking feeling settled in the bottom of his stomach. At that moment he wished he could trade anything to comfort her. He moved his hand from his lap to her side of the table praying he wouldn't knock anything over.

"Miscarriage only after eight weeks. I'm not sure how we lasted three years after that – school I guess… I graduated with a 4.0," she nearly whispered staring at his hand. "But new Rosalie Hale won't be so stupid this time around…"

Emmett stayed quiet turning his hand palm up. He wiggled his fingers until he felt her hand on his. "So what is the new Rosalie Hale going to do now? What's first?"

"She's… she's going to…" she paused, frowning. "I don't know."

"I think she's going to be a strong, happy, woman, and she's going to have fun."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you're going to see that spy action flick this afternoon and then you'll go window shopping."

"How do you know about that movie?"

"Isn't there always a spy action movie?"

"Uh… yeah."

"So that's what you're going to do?"

"Yes," Rosalie nodded firmly.

"Yes?"

"Yes!" she stood up and headed for the door. She stopped when she felt the cool air and remembered that she hadn't even gotten her coffee yet. She shuffled her way back to Emmett embarrassed.

"Forget something?" he smirked.

"I haven't had my coffee yet…"

"Make sure they're giving you decaf!"

…

**Day 62**

Emmett sipped his cup as he waited for Rosalie to sit down. He could tell she was close, but he wasn't sure what was taking her so long to sit down. He remained silent as the chair across from him moved, and she sat down.

"Someone's quiet this morning…" he finally spoke.

"How do you always know that it's me?" she asked.

"Who else is going to sit down next to a blind man when he's obviously busy reading his book? Plus I can tell from the way you walk – you don't click like everyone else. It's a softer sound," he lied – partially.

"Oh… what _are_ you reading?"

"Helen Keller's autobiography."

"Really? It's so mind-blowing! How does she even think – like you can hear words and letters and how they're pronounced and a deaf person can see them but how does a person who never has seen or heard anything before learn? How can she even think comprehensively with words when she has no idea that words are? How can she understand what she is – a human being? How can she understand that other people can talk and hear? How does she even know what talking or hearing is?"

"Whoa… I was kidding. I'm reading Harry Potter…"

"Oh…"

"But… I don't know. How _does_ she think? Whoa…"

"Right?"

"I'm going to have to google that shit," he scratched his head as she blinked at him.

"Okay stupid question, you can use a computer?"

"Uh yeshhh, but I use a special computer and it's expensive as hell. I'm very fortunate to have rich parents, but yeah, that's what I do at the academy. A couple of times a month I go in to teach kids how to use a computer. But there are loads of different types of software for the blind, and I can guarantee there are at least a hundred IT techs who are blind here in Seattle…"

"Wow, I had no idea."

"Yeah, but don't call me if you've got computer issues. I have to get my brother to fix it every time it freaks out."

"Yeah, I have to call my brother too," Rosalie laughed.

"And speaking of brothers… I set you up with mine."

"What?" she blinked at him.

"On a date… because you just need to rip that band-aid off and get it over with. Plus Edward's great – not as awesome as me but he _is_ related to me," he smirked.

"Emmmeeettttt," she whined.

"Rooooosssse," he mocked her.

"Ugh, fine... but he better be good looking."

"Um I wouldn't know – I'm blind, but like I said he is _related_ to me."

"And what made you think that you were even good looking in the first place?"

"Please have you seen this bone structure?" he grinned, placing his hands on his face. "Plus how is a blind guy gonna get hot chicks – and yes it has officially been confirmed that several of the woman I've dated are gorgeous."

"Right okay," she shook her head.

"Great, one second," he turned in his seat and pulled out his phone. "…Hey Ed man, guess what?... No I… no… no…. no I got you a date for tonight…. I know you said that but she's awesome…"

Rosalie stared at him, outraged that her date wasn't even aware of their date.

"She's effing hot… How would I know? If a blind man can tell how hot a woman is, I – I – I can't even tell you in words…. Okay…. Mmm hmmmm… okay…. She'll meet you there at seven?...okay" he snapped his phone shut.

"So I'm indescribably hot, am I?"

"I don't know are you?" he shrugged.

"I am so going to kill you for this."

…

**Day 63**

Rosalie took another bite from her hotdog as she walked through the small park. She wasn't feeling very hungry so she decided dinner in the park watching the sun set would be a nice way to spend her night. She'd never actually watched it before, and now she wanted to even though it was a sorta romantic thing to do with someone.

She continued walking to an empty bench as her usual one was occupied, but as she passed it she froze. She had never expected to see him there, but there he was eating a hot dog and listening to music. She just stood there watching as he sucked on his straw bobbing his head. She took a step closer, and his head stopped before facing her. She sat down next to him and waited for him to speak. She knew he knew it was her, but she didn't know how.

"Good evening," he nodded with a mouthful.

"I didn't know you lived near here…"

"Derr, we live near each other if we go to the same coffee place every morning. I live four blocks that way," he thumbed toward a street without any major intersections.

"I live about a block in the opposite direction."

"Aren't there a few coffee places that way?"

"Several," she admitted to unnecessarily walking half a dozen blocks to their coffee shop.

"Hmmm…"

"I didn't see you this morning."

"I had tea with my mother this morning."

"Really?" she wanted to laugh.

"Heard Edward had a really great time last night," he said with an edge to his voice and Rosalie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah I bet he did. He got laid," she shook her head.

"It was a practice date to get you back into the game – socialize with other people at the benefit and have a nice time - you weren't supposed to sleep with him," he snapped.

"And I didn't!"

"But-"

"I had a lousy time. Edward is boring and moody and can't carry on a conversation and uses way too much hair gel. We ran into my friend Bella – the one I'd been staying with – and they hit it off. They ditched me after about twenty minutes and I left. I got a text from her in the middle of the night thanking me because she'd never had so many orgasms before which isn't really saying much because Bella was kinda asexual – never really dated or got any," Rosalie ranted and took a few deep breaths when she finished.

Emmett stayed quiet and took another bite of his hotdog. "… Sorry, I didn't know. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I… He sent me a text thanking me for introducing you and that he finally got use the strawberry flavored condoms I got him for his birthday."

"But what if we did get along and really like each other? Would you be still be bitching at us after a couple of months of dating?"

"No… I don't know," he shrugged.

"Uh huh," Rosalie took another bite.

"It's just… you're mine – my friend first. Ed and I have had a couple of girl incidents over the years so… Wait, you're not a brunette, are you?"

"No, blonde, why?"

"Bet you eight million dollars that your friend is," he laughed.

"I wouldn't bet against you- she is. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Edward prefers brunettes."

"Ah… what do you prefer?"

"Anyone with boobs, a vagina, and personality," he shrugged, finishing off his hot dog.

Rose took another bite of hers, silently telling herself off. She shouldn't care that _he _cares about who she dates. She shouldn't be wondering what kind of girl he likes or what kind of women he's dated. Emmett was just her friend and it was going to stay that way.

"Did you see that movie today?"

"Uh yeah, it was okay. Same shit different title," she shrugged.

"Did you-"

_*crack*_

The sky above them opened up, and heavy rain began to pour on them.

"Shit," Emmett grabbed for his things on the bench and Rosalie jumped up.

"Come on, this way," she grabbed his elbow and started for the awning across the street. She'd hadn't seen the dark clouds hovering over them – she'd been too distracted.

They settled under the awning of the store front catching their breaths.

"Damn, I usually try to carry an umbrella," Emmett cursed. "I can call Edward to come pick me up if you want to head home."

"Do you have anywhere to be early tomorrow?"

"Nah, I gotta make a call at eleven…"

"Come on, you can crash at my place," she pulled on his arm.

"You don't have-"

"What are friends for?"

…

**Day 74**

Rosalie headed straight for the counter to order her drink not chancing a glance at him yet.

"Hey Beth, how are you?" Mike the coffee guy greeted her, before automatically fixing her order.

"Fine," she answered shortly not looking at him. She was nervous and would be until about five seconds Emmett started talking. They hadn't talked about what had almost happened between them, and they continued to pretend that it didn't.

When she finally did glance at him, Emmett had his face cover with his hands as he rubbed his forehead like he had a headache.

"Movies with blind heroes – go!" he said as she sat down.

"Uh…do you mean superheroes or lead characters?"

"I don't know – neither – either – both," he shrugged.

"_Daredevil _– _Blind Fury_… _Scent of a Woman_… _Book of Eli_ – _Ice Castles_… ummmm"

"_Ice Castles_? Is that the one with the ice skater?"

"Yeah, my mom cries every time she watches it."

"Huh…" He was still kneading his forehead.

"I've got some advil if you need it," she told him rummaging through her purse.

"What?" he looked up. "Oh no thanks, I already took some."

Rosalie remained silent staring at him. She'd never seen his eyes before, and she had prepared herself for milky eyes and the pale blue color… but that's not what she got. Emmett had beautiful, golden brown eyes, but they were also flat and stared right through her.

"Why do wear the sunglasses?" she asked kind of disappointed that she'd never seen his eyes before.

"Lots of reasons – protection from sunlight and pointy objects… to attract the ladies – Alice says these are panty-droppers so," he laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "Oh and they're supposed to let people know _I'm blind_, but apparently not everybody gets that."

"Wow those people are idiots," Rosalie grinned.

"They are," he agreed in an exaggerated tone.

"Maybe you should start carrying a white cane and bang it into people with it," she joked.

"Well actually I've got a white stick that I bang into women with quite frequently…"

"Gah, how do you turn everything I say into something dirty?"

"It's a talent – only certain people are born with it. Though I only get really bad around you…"

Rosalie stayed silent afraid to respond, and the tension between them seemed strain even more. They'd had a moment when he crashed at her place, but they didn't take the chance and she wasn't sure if there would be another one. He was the one who initiated it, and he was the one who pulled away.

"Rose… about the other night…"

"No, it's okay," she tried to stop him.

"I really like you."

"Don't-"

"A lot. Too much… but I can't be in a relationship with-"

"Me?" Rosalie felt her chest tighten.

"With anyone right now. I have to leave Seattle for a couple of months for business. I have to help my guy Monty with some investments for these big CFO's so…"

"Okay, when will you be back?"

"I'm not really sure, but I know I leave Friday."

"Today-Friday or next week - Friday?"she asked as he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. "You're leaving today?"

"I have a late flight…"

"And you're telling me now! Geeez, I wanna punch you in the face right now," she buried her face in her hands trying to keep herself from crying.

"I'm sorry – I didn't know how to tell you and I didn't want to leave with us being weird about… you know."

"It's okay," she sniffed. "We're friends. We'll always be friends."

"Yeah," he nodded with a tight smile.

"So… you have a guy named Monty?" Rosalie tried changing the subject as the inside of her chest burned.

"His real name is John Marcus, but the guys who make up their firm – ACM Corp – is John Aro, John Caius, and John Marcus…"

"So instead of just calling him Marcus – his real name – you call him Monty because…."

"Because Monty is a cooler name."

"You're stupid."

"You'll miss the stupid."

"Are you sure about that?" she smirked.

"_I'll_ miss being stupid for you," he nodded.

…

**Day 76**

Rosalie waited patiently in line for her coffee. She watched the unfamiliar people behind the counter move around and as the guy tried to flirt with her. She hadn't been to her regular shop in the past week finding herself too disappointed every time she walked in through the door.

She grabbed her coffee and left hoping that she would forget in a couple of hours.

…

**Day 82**

Rosalie panted as she jogged down the sidewalk. She hadn't noticed how far she ran and was surprised to see the coffee shop she used to visit regularly. After a couple of days of going to a different place, she'd realized that it wasn't the coffee she had been addicted to. She started running early in the morning, and the endorphins from the physical activity seemed to be helping her depression.

She'd even went out on a date. He was a friend of a coworker and was a decent guy, and she had no reason to say no even though it ended up going nowhere. Her relationship with Emmett was still a huge question mark and wasn't sure of what to make of it. In fact, she was tired of thinking about it and decided she would wait until Emmett returned to figure it all out.

She turned in the other direction of the coffee shop and raised the volume of her music, focusing on the pavement in front of her.

…

**Day 90**

Rosalie stomped up the stairs of her apartment building to her floor. She'd had a bad day and wanted to drown herself with lavender bubbles and warm water. She noticed the bright orange beanie and the large man sitting on the floor down the hall, but she didn't notice who it was until she got closer to her door.

"Emmett?"

"Hey," he smiled.

"You cut your hair," she noticed that none of his curls escaped from under the hate.

"And brought you flowers," he held a vase of orchids. "I'm not sure what they are, but they smell really good and you can watch them bloom."

"Thank you. How was your trip? I thought you would be gone for another month?"

"It was very… profitable, and there weren't any complications so I got to come home early. I came over as soon as I could."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I want to see you."

"Okay," she grinned, kneeling beside him.

"No I really want to _see _you," he said in a strained voice.

"I don't understand…"

"Over the years my dad has asked me to try different experimental procedures that could possibly give me my sight back, and I never gave them a second thought. But ever since I've met you, I… I want you to want me and-"

"Is the surgery risky?"

"Eh there's like a twelve percent chance that I wouldn't wake up but-"

"But? BUT? Don't you think twelve is a little high? Twelve out of every one hundred people don't wake up. Twelve is too high," Rosalie felt like she was on the brink of hysteria.

"Well do you think eighty-eight is a low number?"

"No but it's NOT one hundred. It's not enough…"

"It's enough for me," Emmett shook his head. "It's enough for me because I want to see how beautiful you are, I want to see a movie with you even if it means that I have to sit a few rows behind you, I want to see our kids, and I want to see you when you're old and gray. I want to see the world with you."

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself? We haven't been on a real date yet, and we never will if you're one of the twelve percent!" Rose stopped trying to keep her voice low. "I don't care if you're blind; I still want to be with you."

"I know – that's why I want the procedure. You're worth the risk."

"How do you know?"

"Because even though I hate coffee, every morning for like eight weeks I bought a very expensive hot chocolate at a cafe for just a chance to be near you. Because I love you and I don't care if you're not ready to know that yet, but I do. I'm willing to do anything for you."

"Because you love me, you're willing to do anything for me…" she spoke slowly as if she were figuring something out. "So I guess I'm supposed to be supportive about you having the surgery..."

"Is that your own kooky way of saying _I love you_?" he grinned.

"Kinda…"

"Rose…"

"Yes Emmett?"

"I already had the surgery," he said softly.

"You what?" Rose jumped up, surprised. "Then what the hell? Why are you giving me heart problems and panic attacks? I feel like I'm going to pass out just imagining you – wait… you had the surgery?"

"Mmmm hmmm," he nodded.

"And you've been watching me stress out this whole time?" It started making since to her – his long business trip and the hair cut.

"No, I haven't opened my eyes yet."

"At all? What kind of hospital were you at?" she yelled. "How did you even get here? How do you know if it worked? Can you even open your eyes? Is that what's wrong?"

"Stop, calm down. It worked. I can see," he gave a short laugh. "I just haven't actually seen you yet."

"Why? If it's because you're worried that I might be ugly, that's just too damn bad. I have to put up with you don't I?"

"Hey, I have looked in a mirror and I am gorgeous. I just… I didn't know how to do this so I thought that I should ask you," he shrugged.

"Well shit, let me get ready," she jammed her keys in the door.

"Rose," he warned, trying to get up off the floor.

One of his hands gripped her arm as his other moved to take his sunglasses off. Rosalie turned to face him and watched as his clenched eyes opened. He blinked standing up straight, and he smiled taking in her appearance.

"So?" she raised an eyebrow. Weeks of being flirted with and whistled at hadn't given her enough confidence as she worried about what he thought of her, but her fear disappeared when she saw his golden brown eyes move over her. They sparkled as they stared at her – not just looking through her.

"I'm still alive right? I'm not dead?" he asked hesitantly.

"No…?"

"Because you look like an angel…" he whispered. "You are an angel."

"No it's just me – Rosalie," she whispered back before he leaned down to kiss her. He cupped his hands around her neck before kissing her soundly. They grinned at each other as Emmett pulled away with their faces still touching, both of them breathing heavily.

"Hello."

* * *

AN: Hope you liked the fluff and the awful corny ending. (I know you enjoy those just as much as me!) And I'm terribly sorry that I've been MIA. I had four stories going (not posted yet) and then I started like another four... I'm a mess.

Also I know nothing about the blind and please don't take offense if I got something wrong. I'm not trying to pass off as an expert.

Hope everyone starts off 2011 happy and healthy.


End file.
